Wireless enabled peripheral devices (i.e., peripherals) may help a worker perform various work functions. For example, these peripherals may be used for data-entry, data-visualization, communication, safety, and/or security. As a result, peripherals are often worn, carried, or otherwise possessed by a worker. Different workers may have different peripheral devices, and the peripheral devices used by a particular worker may change depending on the requirements of a given task and/or location.
It is often desirable for a remote, or not-directly-accessed (i.e., back-end), system to communicate/respond to a worker through the worker's peripherals, even as the worker moves about the work environment (e.g., moves from room-to-room). Unfortunately, direct wireless communication between the back-end system and the peripherals is often impossible.
Peripherals typically have short wireless ranges. In addition, a work environment may have many obstacles (e.g., walls, floors, etc.) that limit the communication range of the peripherals. Further, the nature of the communication/response from a back-end system may change as a worker's location changes (e.g., a doctor/nurse may need a particular patient record when he/she enters a particular patient's room).
Therefore, a need exists for a device and system to facilitate a particular communication/response from a remote back-end system based on a worker's peripherals and location.